The present invention relates to a slider bracket and clamp system for plumbing support, and, more particularly, to such a slider bracket in which a first and a second U-shaped bracket section are shaped to allow the first bracket section to be telescopically received in the second bracket section such that it can slide back and forth within the second bracket section to collectively make a single, length adjustable, slider bracket. One or more flexible tabs are provided on the exposed end of each of the first and second bracket sections. A special ratchet operated pipe clamp assembly has a base which is shaped to be received and retained in either the first or the second bracket section and the clamp assembly is designed such that, when a pipe is secured in place within the clamp assembly, a resilient insert within the clamp base is forced into contact with a bottom wall of the slider bracket to anchor the clamp, and the secured pipe, stationary with respect to the slider bracket.
Manufacturers of plumbing supplies are constantly seeking to improve the convenience and efficiency of their products for the tradesman. Brackets and plumbing supports are increasingly designed for ease of installation and for universal application. An early example of an adjustable bracket is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,386, entitled Adjustable Duct Hanger. In this patent, an xe2x80x9couterxe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9cinner rectilinear memberxe2x80x9d are engaged with each other such that they can be telescopically extended and retracted relative to each other. A prong is attached to the terminal end of each of the telescoping members such that the bracket can be telescopically extended to the full width of an adjacent pair of joists where a duct is to be supported and the prongs driven into the sides of the joists to hold the bracket, and the duct, in place. While the xe2x80x2386 patent discusses duct support, it can also be used for plumbing support as well.
An example of a plumbing bracket which is designed for easy installation in a variety of different environments is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,892 to Glen Dougherty, entitled Plumbing Hanger Bracket Assembly. The Dougherty bracket is a slider bracket in which a first bracket section is received within a second, slightly larger bracket section such that the first bracket section can be telescopically extended and retracted relative to the second section to adjust the overall length of the bracket. The bracket has a plurality of spaced openings in the rear of the bracket and a plastic pipe support sleeve is received within the combined bracket sections such that, when the sleeve is aligned with one of the openings in the bracket a plumbing pipe can extend straight through the sleeve and bracket to be supported thereby. The Dougherty bracket is designed primarily for installation of hot and cold water supply pipes behind plumbing installations such as tub and shower or lavatory supplies. However, brackets such as Dougherty""s are very limited in their application. They are capable only of supporting pipes extending from front to back through the bracket, and the support sleeves do not lock into place, but are slidable within the bracket, i.e. they are held in position only by the pipes themselves. Placement of supported pipes is also limited by the placement of the bracket openings.
It is clear that a need exists for a slider bracket which is length adjustable to allow installation in a variety of plumbing support applications between wall studs, floor and ceiling joists, and other building members and to allow for installation either inside or outside of the building component pairs. Such a slider bracket should allow pipes to be supported in any orientation relative to the opening in which it is positioned and should accommodate specialized pipe clamp assemblies which can be secured into a stable position along the length of the bracket.
The present invention is directed to a plumbing slider bracket and clamp assembly for securing plumbing pipes or other conduit in fixed positions within spaces defined by adjacent wall studs, joists and other building or bracketing members. The slider bracket includes inner and outer bracket sections which are U-shaped in cross section, each of which has opposing depending extensions extending into the U shaped channel. The inner bracket section is slightly smaller in dimension that the outer bracket section which allows the inner bracket section to be telescopically received within the outer bracket section such that it is slidable back and forth within the outer bracket section to collectively make a single, length adjustable slider bracket. At least one respective flexible tab is provided on the distal ends of each of the inner and outer bracket sections with the tabs extending in opposing directions and being foldable between an extended position which allows the bracket to be installed on the outside of a pair of stud or joists, i.e. the tabs can be attached to the outer stud surface, or bent inward at a 90 degree angle relative to the bracket which allows the bracket to be installed within the stud spacing in any desired orientation, i.e. the tabs are attached to the inward facing stud or joist surface.
Specialized double ratchet arm pipe clamp assemblies for use in the slider bracket are of a three part construction with a base member, a resilient insert and a keeper block engageable with the resilient insert within the base member to clamp a pipe therebetween. Each base member has a rectangular base frame with two pair of opposing gripping steps formed in it at different levels such that it can be received and retained in either the first or the second, or both slider bracket sections. Each base member has a pair of elongate ratchet arms extending outward or upward from the base frame. Each ratchet arm has a plurality of ratchet teeth formed along an outside surface. Each keeper block has a pair of ratchet arm receiving apertures extending through opposite ends thereof, with each arm receiving aperture having an anvil surface. A respective pawl member is positioned within each aperture with each pawl member being resiliently urged toward the anvil surface of the respective aperture. The keeper block is received on the clamp base member with each ratchet arm extending through a respective arm receiving aperture. The ratchet teeth on each ratchet arm engage the respective pawl member in the aperture through which the arm extends. Each pawl member includes an extension which protrudes outward from the keeper block which, if pushed outward, disengages the pawl member from the ratchet teeth to thereby release the ratchet arm.
The resilient insert is designed to accomplish two functions, i.e. it forms a resilient upper surface which combines with the keeper block to clamp a pipe in place and, as the keeper block is cinched down against the pipe, the clamped pipe exerts a force against the resilient upper surface, which forces it downward to engage the bottom wall of the slider bracket, thus firmly anchoring the clamp assembly in place within the slider bracket.
An alternative embodiment of the pipe clamp assembly is similar to the double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly except that it includes only a single ratchet arm which is longer and more flexible than those of the double ratchet arm assembly. The flexible ratchet arm is adapted to be looped over a pipe cradled against the upper surface of the resilient insert and pulled downwardly into a ratchet arm receiving aperture connected to the clamp base frame. The flexible ratchet arm is cinched down against the pipe, simultaneously anchoring the pipe in place relative to the clamp assembly and forcing the resilient insert downward to anchor the clamp assembly in place within the slider bracket.
The principal objects of the present invention include: providing a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly which can be telescopically extended to fit between studs, joists, or other building members spaced at varying widths; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly in which the slider includes a first bracket section telescopically received within a second bracket section; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly in which a number of the double ratchet arm clamp assemblies can be securely fitted into a single slider bracket, either in a portion of the slider bracket where the first and second bracket sections overlap, or in a portion where they do not overlap; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly including an insert extending through a base member of the pipe clamp assembly, an upper surface of which engages a pipe secured therein and a lower surface which is driven into a bottom wall of the slider bracket to prevent sliding of the base member relative to the slider bracket; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly in which each double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly includes a resilient insert which provides a cushioned clamping surface for securing a pipe in position within the clamp assembly and which also pushes downward against the bottom wall of the slider bracket in response to clamping forces applied to the pipe which causes the pipe clamp assembly to be anchored in position within the slider bracket; providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly which is universally useful to hold plumbing pipes in place within a structure regardless of their configuration, spacing and routing; and providing such a plumbing slider bracket and double ratchet arm pipe clamp assembly which is effective yet economical and which is particularly well adapted for its intended purpose.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.